Voldemort's Kids
by lulubell1234
Summary: What if Voldemort had kids? and what if they were friends with Harry and didn't know of their Heritage? well here is that story. This story takes place during the 6th year of Hogwarts for Harry. R&R I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco's P.O.V.

It was the first dinner of the school year. I sat in between Crab and Goyal at the Slytherin table. I ate slowly and let my eyes wander. There was a new teacher at the Head Table. She was dressed in a frilly hot pink outfit (that was the only color on her) her hair was a curly brown and I could tell from where I sat at the far end of the room that she had bright blue eyes (scary blue actually).

My eyes came down from the Head Table and the scanned the crowd of kids till they found Potter. He was sitting with that Weasley kid and the Mud-Blood. I laughed in anticipation for the new school year as I plotted new ways to bully Harry and make his life Hell when, all of a sudden, the doors to the dinning hall opened loudly with a _bang!_

Two people in black coats entered followed by a boy and a girl dressed in the Hogwarts uniform and two more people in black coats. The way that the people in black coats surrounded the two kids made me think that they were bodyguards, witch they were I suddenly realized. The boy was tall and handsome with light (almost white) blonde hair, high cheek bones and forest green eyes. The girl walking next to him was shorter by a few inches and she looked like the boy but with long wavy hair and more girlish features. Their hands were linked and they were smiling hugely.

I looked around and saw that everyone else's gazes were on the two mystery people. My eyes darted back to the Head Table and saw that now my father was standing among ten or so other people from the Ministry of Magic. He was talking urgently to Professor Dumbledore over something. (I would ask him later). Dumbledore nodded and turned his gaze to the kids.

They reached the end of the Hall and climbed the few steps to Professor Dumbledore's podium. He said a few things to the boy and girl before addressing the crowd.

"Firstly, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" the hall filled with thunderous applause, "Secondly I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge!" the clapping was now half-hearted as Professor Umbridge stood up and smiled a fake smile.

"Now as everyone has seen, these two students," he gestured to the boy and girl standing off to his left, "are Alison and Jason Summers. They transfered from a wizerding school over the Atlantic." no one knew wether to clap or to stay quite, so naturally some clapped and others didn't. Dumbledore smiled, "They have been assigned to Gryffindor and are looking forward to the school year," the clapping from the table shook the whole room. Stupid Gryffindors, the boys were just happy to have a hot, sexy new girl in their dormitory, I thought. And then the boy, Jason, looked over and glared at me as though he could hear my thoughts and my intentions behind them. "Please help them feel at home here at Hogwarts." And with that he gestured the Summers twins to the Gryffindor table while the air filled with more applause.

Dumbledore was leading the twins over to the table, when the Dinning Hall doors banged open (again) and Fudge (purple with anger) practically ran over to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, you can not keep these kids here, they are dangerous!" he said loud enough so the whole room could here. I glanced over at the twins. The girl, Alison, had put her head on his shoulder, and Jason looked furious as he comforted her.

"What do you mean? You haven't been listening to silly old rumors, have you?" Dumbledore asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes, I have, but what if they are real? What if they know where You-Know-Who is? I want to make sure that the silly old things that you are saying are false. That HE is not back and people can keep on living without fear! So I'm looking into every rumor, everything!" He practically yelled.

"Could we talk about this somewhere more private?" Dumbledore asked, trying to soothe him. I noticed that Alison was shaking and that Jason was getting more and more pissed off by the second and would not take his eyes off of Fudge; his arms were around Alison protectively.

"Fine," Fudge snapped, "We would discuss _their_ fate later." when he said 'their' it sounded like he meant they were 'its' rather than people.

Alison hear it too, she broke free of her brothers arms and ran out of the dinning hall. It was obvious that she was crying. Jason watched her go before turning to Fudge, and faster than the speed of light, he whipped out his wand, flicked his wrists and suddenly brooms appeared out of nowhere around Fudge. I didn't hear what spell he used, then again I didn't see him speak either.

He flicked his wrist again but nothing appeared, he smirked and said in a dark voice, "For all the tears you made my sister cry." Then the brooms started hitting Fudge relentlessly as Jason hurried after his sister.

Alison's P.O.V.

Everything had gone perfect. Until that stupid ass-hole, Fudge, showed up and ruined it all. Jason and I were going to start this new school year without rumors going around about us, and actually get some real friends, but now that plan had gone right down the drain. Now everyone is going to think of us as dangerous and they'll avoid us like the plague has infected us. I don't think I can go another year without friends to gossip with. And Jason. What if they don't let him play Quidditch? Oh, Why us?! We never have done anything more than pulling pranks and ditching class.

But I knew why. They thought that we were Voldemort's kids. But as Dumbledore said before we arrived they couldn't prove it.

But that known fact hadn't made me feel any better. I ran out of the Dinning Hall at full speed, not knowing where I was going but at the same time I didn't care. I just needed to get away from that crazy man. I ran down, who knows how many flights of stairs, and out into the night. I headed for what looked like a river and sat down near the base of a nearby tree. Suddenly, I began to cry, thats when I realized that I had been holding them back. Now I let them go freely, curling up into a ball and crying my heart out. I just couldn't believe that this was happening to us _again._

I was so deep in my mind that I didn't hear or notice when my brother found me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. '_Its going to be okay' _he sent me and put me on his lap_, 'I promise.'_

_'But what if it isn't?' _I sent back fear and worry laced around the thought, _'What if you can't try out for Quidditch? What if we can't make friends now?' _I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his broad, strong chest and stared to cry harder.

He avoided both questions and changed the subject, _'Wanna see what I did to Fudge?' _he asked. I knew that he wanted to distract me. So, I nodded and he showed me that he conjured up five brooms and put up a shield around the brooms and Fudge. The brooms were whacking him hard. I laughed _'He totally deserved that.' _And just like that I felt much better.

We stared at the pond that seamed black in the darkness for a long time before Professor Dumbledore came and sat beside them.

"That was a dangerous thing you pulled, Jason." he said although he was smiling at us, "Very dangerous. But I think everyone enjoyed it except for Fudge and the Ministry people." I felt Jason shrug. "I have also convinced Fudge to not punish you and to let you stay here at Hogwarts." I raised my head from my brothers chest to look at him in amazement.

"Really?" I asked sniffling slightly.

"Yes, really." he said softly getting up, "Come now, I'll show you to your dormitory. Try not to get into trouble." he smiled as Jason and I scrambled up to our feet to follow him.

Jason's P.O.V.

Saying that I disliked Fudge is an understatement. And a major one at that. I absolutely _hate _him. Especially now when he made my sister cry. I never liked seeing her cry, it made me feel helpless on a ton of different levels. I could barley hold back when I conjured up those brooms (I also wanted to add pans and chairs to turn him black and blue) but I also didn't want to get into major trouble. I was so relieved when Dumbledore said we weren't in major-ass trouble that I nearly started to cry and skip with joy as we made our way towards the dormitory. Nearly, but I didn't.

The dormitory was almost empty (there was still a few students around the fire) as Professor Dumbledore told us that girls were to the right and boys to the left. He turned and walked over to the group of kids.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, could you guys show Alison and Jason to their rooms?" he asked the group of kids, "Oh, and I also I would like it, if you would help them get from class to class and anything else that they might need." he added.

"Sure, Professor Dumbledore." they said in unison.

As Professor Dumbledore left one the kids came over and guided us over toward toward the fire. "I'm Ron by the way," he said, "Ron Weasley." He had red hair, blue-green eyes, and a ton of freckles on his face.

As we sat down on one of the open couches, the girl on one of the big chairs nearest to the fire said, "I'm Hermione Granger." She smiled at me but quickly looked down, and I swear I saw her blush.

"I'm Harry Potter." I turned my gaze over to the boy sitting opposite Hermione. Harry was a skinny boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes a few shades lighter than my own.

"We are the Weasley Twins." I looked down at the table and saw two boys that were just older versions of Ron. They were playing a game of Wizards Chess. "I'm Fred." said the boy playing with the white pieces, "And I'm George." said the boy playing the with the red pieces. Fred looked at my sister for a moment before looking down, blushing. I looked over at my sister and saw that she too was blushing and looking down.

_'Someone's got a crush.' _I sent her.

_'Is it that obvious?" _she sent back.

_'Only because I know you so well.' _I sent. But I was angry. I didn't want her to get hurt again. My thoughts went, without my saying so, to the last boy she dated. She was so happy with him, she actually thought that he was the boy she was going to stay with till, at least, the end of the sixth year of school. Then that stupid rumor started going around about us being the Dark Lord's kids. I couldn't believe it! What a load of shit! But he believed it and left her just like that for her really good friend, Melinda. Soon, we were pushed out of the social scene and no one would come near us because they were afraid we would curse them if they did. It drove my sister to tears having no one besides me to talk to. She couldn't hang out with anyone, and I was kicked of the Quidditch team. Even the teachers were scared of us. For crying out loud!

_'We are going to be okay and it's not going to turn out like last time. I can feel it.' _I didn't even know she was listening in until she sent the thought.

_'I know. I can feel it too. But can you blame you older brother for being protective?' _I asked.

_'No I can't.' _she said back.

"So, Jason," Fred said to me, "What was the weirdest Jelly Bean flavor that you have ever tasted?" he asked.

What a weird topic, "Uh, well, I had a fungus flavored one once." I shivered. Everyone laughed and I felt my sisters excitement as we laughed and talked. _'Friends.' _she thought and I was happy for her, finally after a long time we would have friends again. What seemed like after no time at all, the Head Boy shooed us off to bed saying it was after curfew. My sister left with Hermione and I left with Harry and Ron. I could see the friendship forming. Yeah this was going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

The new girl, Alison, was sweet and it was nice to have another girl with me especially when I am constantly surrounded by dim-witted boys. She seemed nervous as we got ready for school in the morning.

"Alison are you okay?" I asked as I was tightening my tie.

She jumped, "Yeah. I'm just extremely nervous. Being a new girl and all." She laughed but it was off. Yep, she was beyond nervous. We finished getting dressed and headed down toward Dinning Hall for breakfast. We found Ron, Harry and Jason and sat down next to them. Jason looked up from what he was eating and smiled at me and his sister. I turned a bright red and looked down quickly. He was so hot, especially when he looked at you with those big green eyes. I grabbed a few eegs and some bacon and just picked at it. Alison followed my lead but she picked at her food for a different reason.

"You're going to need your strength today, to keep up with everyone." I said to her. She took a bite and she pushed the plate away.

"Ugh." she moaned, "The butterfly's in my tummy are keeping me from eating." she put her head down on the gleaming table.

"Don't worry Alison, you'll be fine." her brother said from across the table patting her head, "We survived this before."

"You have?" I asked surprising myself by being able to talk to him, "This isn't your first time being a new kid?"

"Actually, I believe it's our third time." He said. Alison looked up and nodded.

"Yep, but it doesn't mean that it's still not nerve racking." Alison said putting her head back down.

"Why have you moved so often?" Ron asked with his mouth full. Harry was listening too, I could see the curiosity burning in their eyes. I was about to say to them that they didn't need to tell us but Jason beat me to it by answering.

"The first time, it was our mom. She couldn't stand Europe at the time. And the second time, we were kicked out." he didn't elaborate.

"Why -" Harry started but I kicked him and he shut up.

"They don't need to explain." I said looking at Harry then Ron with the don't-you-dare look.

I turned to Alison and saw that she was smiling gratefully. 'Thanks' she mouthed. 'Welcome' I mouthed back.

After breakfast we left for our first class; Potions (with Slytherin). Ugh, another Potions year with the Slytherins and the hateful Professor Snape.

Alison turned to me, "Is Snape nice? I hope he's nice. He doesn't sound nice. Is he nice?" The table burst with laughter, "What? What did I do? Did I say something?" she smiled in embarrassment.

"Relax." Harry said calming his laughter, "Don't worry. No, he's not nice. And be careful he's a hard teacher and it's even harder to stay on his good side."

"Okay," she sighed, "Okay." Jason rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. His really pretty green eyes. I shook myself out of the reverie and looked down. I would _not_ think about his looks. Maybe later but not now. We all got up from the table and made our way to the dungeons for Potions.

When we entered I noticed that no one (including Slytherins) was sitting down. I then looked up at the chalk board and saw Snape's clumsy scrawl _'I have made a sitting chart. Anyone sitting when I enter will loose five points for their house. No talking.' _I turn and grabbed Alisons arm (for she was about to sit down) and pointed at the board. She quickly turned and read. Her lips made an "O" shape and she stepped back from the desk.

Just moments later Snape entered the room with his ridiculous cape flowing behind, "Listen up. Potter and Goyle, first desk here." Snape pointed to the first desk nearest to his desk.

"Granger and Parvati, next desk." he pointed to the desk behind Harry's. I kept eye contact with Alison as I sat down, even though she seemed to calm down some. Her brother moved over and whispered something in her ear.

"Let's see," he looked down at the piece of parchment that he had out, "Summers, Jason and Millicent, here." he pointed to the next desk behind my own. I watched as he walked away from his sister with a secret smile on his face. It seemed like every girl in the room held their breath as he sauntered over and slid gracefully down in his seat. I pealed my eyes off of his perfect body, that is cloths barely hinted at, to Alison who was laughing behind her hand.

Snape continued like he didn't even notice, "Weasley and Crabbe." he pointed to the desk behind Jason's. Snape moved on to the next row over and continued. The students sill standing slowly trickled down till there was only two left.

"Summers, Alison and Draco Malfoy." she pointed to the last desk of the third row. Alison sauntered over, much like her brother, capturing all of the guys attentions and slid down gracefully too. If she was scared or nervous it didn't show as she sat down by Malfoy, who was smirking at me and Harry. I turned to Harry who was staring wide-eyed at me. Ah crap.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Being seated next to Alison wasn't something I manipulated. I was surprised when our names weren't called till the very end. I thought that she would have been paired off by then and I would be stuck with some nobody who was as dim-witted as Potter. I guess I got lucky. I was completely and totally entranced as she walked over to sit by me with total determination. I couldn't help but smirk at the others; they only got to watch from afar while I had the front row seat. And she was just as perfect from far away as she was close up. She had the perfect face - full lips, dainty nose, long eye lashes, big dark green eyes (that anyone could get lost in), long blonde wavy hair, and creamy porcelain skin - that distracted me all throughout the lesson. I was vaguely aware of the eyes drilling into my skull as I studied her.

I didn't noticed until she turned the pot fire on that Snape had instructed us to get to work.

I had no idea on what we were doing. I turned to her, "What are we doing?" I hate asking that question, it makes me feel stupid. I was suddenly worried, what if she laughed at me? Or, what if she gave me the your-so-stupid-that-I-don't-wanna-be-around-you look? Those thoughts just made me more angry. No girl ever made me feel so self-conscious.

Thankfully she did neither, she turned to me and gave me a heart-breaking smile, "We are reviewing on how to cure 4th degree burns." what a voice! It was smooth like silk, "Could you go get the herbs we need?" she asked pointing to the board.

"Sure." I said standing up and walking over to the supply room. I grabbed the few herbs needed and headed back to the table. Alison was mixing something in a clear bottle as I came up and put everything down. She shook up whatever it was and handed it to me along with a tube with lines on it.

"Hear," she said, "Fill it up to the thirtieth line." I held the tube with lines up to my face and began to pour the liquid into it, "No!" she said stopping me before I got to the fifth line, "Put it on the table, go down to eye level, and then pour it." I did what she said and put my hand on the other side of the table to steady myself.

"There you go." she said coming down next to me. She put her hand on top of mine and tilted it so that the flow was slower. I turned and gazed at her as she stopped me from pouring anymore and in that instance I did something stupid. I jerked up quickly and moved my hand so that the mixture fell all over me.

"Oh my God." she said quietly, laughing a little, "that was a mixture of sodium chloride."

"Oh God." I said, freaking out, "It's burning." I jumped up and down like a moron. I barely realized that there was no pain, but I was so shocked that my brain was sending signals through my body saying that there was pain.

"Really?" she said looking at me oddly, "Because that was just salt water." she smiled.

I felt my cheeks get hot, and I stopped jumping. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was staring in amusement. Then someone giggled and then the room was over flowing with laughter. Even Professor Snape's lip was twitching, fighting a smile. Soon, Snape snapped at them to returned to work. I turned slowly to Alison and glared at her. She only smiled back like a little girl on Christmas who received exactly what she wanted. I glared at her with the you-are-so-going-to-get-it look some more then turned to dicing the herbs. Great, now it looks like I peed myself, I thought. I glanced over at Alison again and saw that she was smiling a angle's smile. I was transfixed. Crap, this is _so_ not good.

I suddenly realized that looking like I peed myself was not _nearly _as bad as what could happen.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I laughed with the others when Malfoy spilled the salt water water all over himself. I couldn't help it, especially when Alison made the sodium chloride joke. It was perfect. He freaked out and started jumping all over the place. Then she told him that it was only salt water, and he turned bright red with embarrassment when he saw us staring. I giggled and then the room filled with joyous laughter. By the amount of people laughing, I suspected that he was the school bully. Only the Professor had it in him not to laugh, but still, his lips twitched. After a moment or two Professor Snape told us all to get back to work and the rest of the class zoomed by.

After class, I waited with Hermione, Ron and Harry for my sister to come out of the class room. She was smiling hugely and said, "Well what did you think? Class was fun wasn't it?"

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron and Harry said at the same time. We all laughed as we climbed the stairs.

"Absolutely amazing! It was so clever!" Hermione said linking her arms with Alison, who was glowing with happiness.

"So," Alison said to them, "tell us about this Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Is it fun?" Harry and Ron turned around and walked backwards and began explaining.

"Well yeah," Harry said, "last year's teacher was amazing. We learned a hole lot, it's just basically uh.." he looked at Ron.

"Practice for when we duel and defense if we come by magical creatures that could hurt us." Ron supplied.

"Oh." I said, "Sounds like P.E.W.M.."

"What's P.E.W.M.?" they said all at the same time.

"Physical Education With Magic. It's basically what sounds like what you are doing here," Alison said, "but we do a lot of running and getting into shape along with practicing magic. It was a lot of fun." Harry and Ron turned back around.

"We will have to see how good this teacher is." Hermione said, "You know. New teacher and all." Everyone nodded as we entered the class room.

It did not go well. The Professor, an old-ish woman who only wore pink, said that we wouldn't be learning how to cast spells but instead we would be reading about the functions of the spells. Apparently she thought that we would have no need for them in the outside would. This caused an uproar, many of the students argued but soon they settled down. Only Harry had the nerve to continue.

"The Dark Lord is back! I saw him _kill _Cedric!"

"Thats enough, Potter! Detention! I will not tolerate students talking back to me." She was shaking, hard, "Turn to page twelve."

The rest of the class was unbearably boring and uneventful. We just copied what was on page twelve four times. By the time I was done, I had no idea what I had just copied down. What a waist of parchment. I met up with my new friends and my sister after class. Harry was supposed to come back during one of his free hours. I mocked punched him.

"I hate teachers like her, the ones who can't handle an argument." I said to him as we headed off to Divination.

"But he is back!" Harry said suddenly angrily.

"We know, Harry." Alison said linking arms once again with Hermione, "I saw him return."

"What?!" Harry, Ron and Hermione said together. They stopped suddenly, and Harry spun Alison around so that he could look at her face.

"But you weren't there.." He said trailing off in wonder. He was gripping my sister's arm, I readied myself to defend my sister incase he gripped too tightly and hurt her.

"That's because it was a vision." Alison said quietly, looking down.

"You can see the future?" Hermione said skeptically.

"Sometimes." Alison said, "I can't control it, and sometimes what I see doesn't happen." she sounded close to tears. Harry put his arms around her.

"Tell me everything you saw." Harry said and Alison did. She told him about the boy in the yellow suit and how he was killed then she described Voldemort. It didn't scare me, his name. Like it did with so many other people. Harry nodded in agreement with everything she said. She even mentioned the cut on his right wrist and Harry pulled up his sleeve to show everyone. They were sitting now, at the nearest bench, I was the only one still standing. Alison had finished talking and hung her head. Hermione had put her arm around Alison and hugged her close. I could have kissed the girl if I wasn't in my protective mode.

I couldn't tell how the next few moments happened but suddenly we were racing down the hall to our next class. We made it with only seconds to spare. Thank the Unknown Gods and Goddesses that made the passing period a half hour long.

* * *

**Yeah the hole "salt water" thingy was from "John Tucker Must Die"**

**I couldn't help it. I absolutely love that part. R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Finally somebody outside the Order believed me. Grant it that she was a True Seer and had a vision of the hole thing. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that Alison and her brother, Jason, believed me through and through. I wasn't completely convinced about Hermione and Ron though. I mean they could, it's just they haven't said anything about believing me that's making me think that. I was thrilled.

We were in Divination and poor Alison was, again, seated with Malfoy. He was whispering something to her too low for it to carry. She smiled and said something back that seemed to startle Malfoy, for he straightened up and moved as far away from her as the desk allowed. She continued to smile as she looked back down at the star map. We were all scattered across the room to keep noise down to a minimal amount. Ron stared at the map with a big question mark in bold on his forehead. He sat near the window. Jason, on the other hand, seemed to be doing just as well as his sister, maybe he was physic too. He was seated in the very back with our new friend Luna. She was a sweet girl. Hermione had finished and was now starting on the extra credit. She sat with Neville at the front. Most of my friends seemed to be doing well, even Neville looked like he understood what he was doing. On the other hand, I had no idea, what so freaking ever, on what I was doing. Maybe I'll ask for Alison's or Hermione's help later.

Professor Trelawney startled us all by clearing her throat, "Please remember that the first trip to Hogsmeade will be the first Saturday of October at noon. Don't be late." and with that she dismissed us fifteen minutes early.

As I packed up and headed to the trap door that lead us down to the main flow of the school, I over heard/saw Malfoy and Alison talking.

"So, Alison," Malfoy said standing next to her, "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"I might." Alison replied standing up with her bag of things, "It depends, why?"

"Just wondering." He said smoothly. He walked off without another word.

Alison came up beside me, "What was that for?" I said. She shrugged as we climbed out of the room.

We caught up with Hermione, Ron and Jason as we walked to our next class. I was pleased when Luna and Neville joined us. Luna was talking to Jason, who blushed when she did, about Quiddicht. Who would have known that Luna knew so much. And by the way he blushed I would say that he was beginning to like her. Neville was talking with Alison, (who I found out with much surprise) she (apparently) wasn't good at Herbology. And it so happened to be our next class (with Ravenclaw, thankfully). Alison sat next to Neville and he helped her a lot.

During my free hour (witch was right before dinner) I returned to the DADA class room to find Professor Umbridge already in her office. I climbed the stairs quickly, and found myself in a pink room. And when I say pink, I mean _pink. _Everything was pink, the chairs, the walls, the ceiling, the nick-nacks on her desk. Everything.

"Ah, yes, Potter." she said standing up from behind her pink desk, "You will be writhing lines for me." she gestured to the smaller pink desk next to her own. I sat down and picked up the quill that was laying next to a sheet of parchment.

"Um, Professor? There's no ink." I said turning to her.

"You will not need any." she said with a small smile, "I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies.' fifty times."

I sighed quietly. How was I going to write that without any ink? Oh, well might as well humor her. I rote down '_I must not' _when I felt a weird feeling him my left hand but I ignored it and continued _'tell lies.' _and then my hand felt a sharp sting and I dropped the quill and looked at my hand. Then I saw the sentence _'I must not tell lies.' _being etched into my skin. I looked at the Professor who said simply, "Naughty students must be punished." I hesitated for another moment before picking the quill back up. Might as well get this over with as soon as possible. Each time I rewrote the sentence the deeper the wound got. When I was finally done, I practically ran out of there, and to my dormitory.

When I got to the dormitory, I saw everyone there (I had missed dinner apparently). They were laughing and telling jokes while Jason played Fred at Wizard's Chess. Alison sat next to Ginny, resting against the chair that Hermione was in, Ron sat with George on the big over stuffed couch playing some sort of card game. Luna sat on the floor next to Jason, Fred sat opposite him. Neville sat in the other arm-chair, playing with his plant. Jason was telling this intricate prank that he and some of his old friends pulled on the last day of his third year.

Alison saw me first, "Hey, Harry-" she stopped when she saw my hand, and was in front of me inspecting it in a flash. She pulled out her wand.

"No-" I started but she shushed me, and tapped the end of her wand to my hand. Suddenly the pain in my left hand disappeared and was replaced with a warmth that spread up my arm. It was a moment later before Alison took another look at my hand.

"There you go." she said, "It might not completely disappear for another few days." I looked down at my hand and saw that the wound looked already weeks old. I smiled at her and told everyone that I was tired. I escaped up to my room a few minutes later with worried glances from everyone except Alison. She knew I would live. As I finally started to fall asleep I thought of the good things that happened today and about what might happen soon, a smile stretched across my face.

That's when I heard screaming.

**Alison's P.O.V.**

I escaped up to my dormitory room shortly after Harry went to his. No one thought anything of it, their thoughts were all wrapped around him. I rummaged through my suitcase and pulled out my pj's. They were purple and black clad pants with with just a plain tight black tank-top. I pulled my hair into a low pony tail, sat down on the floor at the end of my bed, and began my cleansing breathing. After my tenth breath I heard the door open then close. Someone went through their stuff then climbed into bed and dimmed the lights. It was the bed closest to mine, it must be Hermione. I kept my breathing even and deep, I breathed out all of today's stress and worked on calming my body starting with my toes.

That's when it happened. It felt like my skin was being ripped off as I fell through the floor. I was having another vision. Dammit.

_I was walking next to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Jason through a room filled with class orbs. There were rows and rows filled with them. We passed them row after row, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54. Harry stopped._

_"It should be hear." he said, but it sounded hallow, everyone sounds like that in my visions. Everyone stared at him, for there was no row there, "Row fifty-five."_

_Neville spoke, "Is this it Harry? It has your name on it." We all turned and Harry rushed over to Neville. Harry paused for a second before picking up a small glass orb, it was no bigger than his fist. There was a rush of wind and black smoke all around us and suddenly ten or so people were surrounding us, all of them were wearing some version of a silver mask. They were all fairly creepy. They were Death Eaters. One of them stepped up and took of his mask. He had long blond hair and a cain type thing. He reminded me of that Draco kid, only Draco was much hotter._

_"Give it here Potter and none of you friends will be hurt." He had a soft whisper of a voice, but even I could hear the threat. All around us the masked people pulled out their wands. We turned to them with our wands at the ready. There was one of them for every one of us._

_"No. Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, and the man seamed to get angry, "NOW!" Harry yelled._

_"STUPEFY!" We all yelled in unison._

I was retched out of that vision suddenly and dropped down into the next one. But this time I was Harry.

_We were battling, curses of all colors were flying everywhere. Somehow admits of all of that we were all captured. I/Harry looked around at all of our friends faces. I/Harry saw Jason, Me, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna were all put at wand point by one of the Death Eaters._

_"Give it to me Potter," Mr. Malfoy said reaching out to the glass ball that I/Harry was holding, "and none of your friends will get hurt."_

_"If this was so important," I/Harry said, "why didn't Voldemort come and retrieve it?"_

_"Only the person who the prophecy is about can retrieve it." Mr. Malfoy said still holding out his hand._

_I/Harry made a move to give it to him, when Neville shouted out, "Don't give it to him Harry!"_

_"Shush, boy." Said a wild looking woman holding him at wand point. She tapped her wand to his throat to shush him._

_I/Harry thought about for what seemed to be a long minute before giving in and handing it to Mr. Malfoy. Just then a rush of wind and white streaks of smoke came and Sirius Black was standing next to Me/Harry. Mr. Malfoy dropped the ball and it shattered into a million pieces. The battle started up stronger this time as more and more people from the Order appeared in white smoke._

_Sirius and I/Harry was battling people left and right of us. Colorful sparks filled the air. I/Harry turned and helped Sirius battle Mr. Malfoy. We were winning and it looked like we would defeat him, but suddenly a green light hit Sirius square in the chest and sent him tumbling into the veil we were standing in front of._

_"SIRIUS! NO!" I/Harry yelled, "Sirius!"_

Then I felt it the cold rush of me being pulled back to my body as I spiraled upwards out of the vision.

I wrenched open my eyes and saw everyone standing around me. I was in my brother's arms; he was wiping my face. I looked around, everyone looked terrified. Hermione was crying in Ron's arms and Ron's eyes looked blood shot. Luna and Ginny were trembling and Neville looked like he saw someone die as he rubbed their arms. My eyes found Harry's, he was crying too.

I stretched out my arms, "Harry?" He came over and his arms replaced my brothers.

I turned to him, hugged him close, and buried my face in his neck, "Oh, Harry. Sirius Black is gonna die." it came out in a horsey whisper. Thats when I let my tears fall.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Witnessing Alison having a vision was the scariest thing I have ever seen. She would scream and moan like she was dieing. I thought she was. Only Jason kept cool during the two hours in which she would scream and thrash out. Sometimes she would call out, she said _'Death Eaters' _and thats when I started to shake. Neville offered to go get Professor McGonagall but Jason said not to. I asked him why.

"If it doesn't happen for awhile then there will be no need to worry the Professors." Alison started to shake and moan.

"Does it always happen like this?" Ron asked, his voice was husky like he was trying to hold back tears.

"Yes." Jason didn't seem to like it either. He wiped Alison's hair from her face. I looked over at Harry; he looked horror stricken like the rest of the us. Twice Fred and George came in to see if everything was alright. They were keeping everyone who was wondering about the screaming at bay behind the doors with Percy.

Half-way through the second hour Alison's eyes popped opened. Her eyes were practically red and she didn't seem to see us, she closed her eyes again quickly. She screamed loudly then tears began to fall from her closed eyes. That's when everyone in the room (except Jason) started crying. I turned to Ron (who was closest to me) and cried into his shoulder.

The second hour was coming to a close when suddenly Alison screamed, "SIRIUS! NO!" I froze then looked at Harry. Tears were spilling onto his face.

"Sirius!" she said again, her back arched then her body fell to the bed and didn't move. Jason wiped her face for the tears were still falling. Alison eyes opened finally. She sat up with the help of her brother and looked at us one at a time. She was studying our reactions. Her eyes rested on Harry's.

She opened her arms to him and said in a horse whisper, "Harry?"

Harry moved at once to trade places with Jason. She curled up in his lap and buried her head in his neck, "Oh, Harry!" she cried, "Sirius Black is gonna die."

There was a moment of silence before Alison started balling. I watched them carefully, Harry seemed.. gone and Alison was having a total mental break down. Jason had gone outside to tell Percy that everything was okay now. I heard Percy yell that everyone needed to go to bed and that anyone wandering will be reported.

Jason came back in with Fred, George, and Percy, "We are going to need to head back down to the common room so that the other girl's can get some sleep."

Alison stood shakily, grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down the stairs, we all followed.

The common room was deserted now and it seemed too large, holding lots of shadows filled with things that go _bump_ in the night. Alison sat down on the couch, pulling Harry with her. I sat down on her other side. Everyone sat down around the fire not quite knowing where to look.

Jason was the first to speak, "Do you know when?"

Alison seemed to concentrate for a moment before replying, "Um, judging by what we were wearing... I'll say sometime after the winter holidays."

Everyone sighed in relief. That wasn't for awhile now, I saw Harry relax and smile a small smile.

Jason looked confused, "You have never had a vision of something so far in the future. I wonder..."

Alison shrugged, "I'm not sure myself. But maybe soon we'll meat him or something." She looked around asking with her eyes.

"Of corse!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"You two could come over the winter holiday! I think that would be a good idea." Ginny said, "Should we send an owl to ask?"

"Yes." Percy said. And with that said, Ginny promised two write the letter sometime next month so that it wouldn't too early but still have enough time for her mom to prepare. We all agreed to that and made our ways to our beds. It was now eleven o'clock.

It had been a long and tiring night. I climbed gratefully into bed and in just minutes I was out like a light.


End file.
